


Surrender The Night

by holtzdamn



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Bottom Lexa, Clexa, Dom Clarke, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strip Joint, Sub Lexa, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 Femslash, Top Clarke, clexa au, innocent lexa, stripper!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzdamn/pseuds/holtzdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh and Miss. Woods, please keep mind your interview will be held on the second floor-the establishment below is in no way affiliated with Bedford Law,”<br/>Lexa kept replaying what the woman on the phone had said as she made her way to the address that had been emailed to her. She couldn’t help but wander why the receptionist had made such a point of distancing the law firm from whatever business had been on the first floor.<br/>She let out a long nervous breath, slowing her car to a stop and shutting off the engine. She took a glance at herself in the rear-view mirror, smoothing down her black skirt and white blouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasers

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading you may have noticed that I have used the rape/non-con archive warning for this fic. I'd like readers to be aware that no rape scenes actually occur in this fic, however it is mentioned, implied and refer to in past tense. I shall write a warning before any chapters that contain this kind of content, along with anything else that applied before the beginning of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

"Oh and Miss. Woods, please keep mind your interview will be held on the second floor-the establishment below is in no way affiliated with Bedford Law,”  
Lexa kept replaying what the woman on the phone had said as she made her way to the address that had been emailed to her. She couldn’t help but wander why the receptionist had made such a point of distancing the law firm from whatever business had been on the first floor.  
She let out a long nervous breath, slowing her car to a stop and shutting off the engine. She took a glance at herself in the rear-view mirror, smoothing down her black skirt and white blouse.  
“You’ve got this Lexa, you’ve got this. The job is practically yours,” She muttered, stepping out of the car. She’d found the job listed on one of those online recruitment sites. It was only a start-up company, but she was fresh out of law school and wasn’t in any position to turn down an interview.  
As she laid eyes on the two-storey building across the street she suddenly understood the behaviour of the receptionist.  
A large purple neon sign flashed above the entrance with a bouncer outside. The walls were lined with blacked out windows and posters advertising the various events and offers being held at Teasers; it was a strip joint.  
Lexa took a deep breath and pushed away the small voice in her head telling her to turn around, go home, go back online and find something better. She held her head high and walked confidently up to the entrance, smiling at the bouncer as she opened the door and entered.  
The first thing she thought upon walking in was the noise; she couldn’t imagine how anyone got any work done just one floor above the noise. She listened closer in an attempt to recognise the song and rolled her eyes; Hot for Teacher.  
She scanned the room, looking for a set of stairs that would lead upstairs and get her out of her as soon as possible. With no luck she began to look a little frantically until a blonde woman approached her with a dazzling smile.  
“You look lost,” The woman said kindly. Her blonde hair was wavy and flowed just past her shoulders, her eyes were and piercing blue and Lexa was taken aback by how much skin was revealed by the laced black lingerie she wore.  
“I, uh, need to get upstairs,” She replied quickly, making a point of keeping hre eyes either on the woman’s face or around the room. The woman laughed softly and pointed to the other end of the room.  
“Just up there,” Lexa nodded once and smiled, quickly crossing the room to reach the stairs. Her priority was to do the interview, get out and then go home and pray that she got the job.  
She was about to begin her ascent to freedom when a huge man dressed in a black suit pulled her back by her arm, holding a clipboard.  
"Sorry, girly," He had a thick English accent and spoke gruffly, like he had a permanently sore throat. "You're only goin' up there if your name's on the list," He waved the clipboard, taking out a pen from his pocket and scanning the paper.  
“I have an appointment,” She smiled at him, only to be met with a look of suspicion as he eyes her office wear.  
“Name.” He demanded.  
“Uh, Lexa,” She replied, licking her dry lips.  
“Alexa, Alexa,” He murmured, scanning down the list.  
"It’s Le-"  
"Ah here we are, Alexa," He said as he drew a line through the name and stepped out of the way, allowing her to pass. "You're in room six,”  
Again she nodded and started walking up the stairs. She was surprised to see a bouncer for the law firm, then again it made sense to keep out any drunks that wanted to mess around.  
When she got to the first floor she was surprised once more, this time to see that the décor hadn’t changed at all. She supposed the firm had recently bought this floor from Teasers.  
She approached the door, staring at the golden number on the purple velvet of the door. This was when Lexa realised just how desperate she was for a job, any kind of job.  
"This is the only job offer you've gotten in weeks." She reminded myself as she opened door number six.  
The scene that greeted her was a strange one to say the least; the dimly lit room was circular in shape with deep purple walls. At the other end of the room was a black sofa accompanied by a silver cart that was filled with different bottles of alcohol.  
“Lexa you idiot,” She sighed, turned to leave. She wanted this job so badly she’d not only gone inside but even came in here. If she had just called the firm back she could’ve checked the address and still made it to the interview.  
"Hello?" I called nervously to the seemingly empty room. “I think there’s been some kind of mistake I-“ Lexa stopped and let out a gasp, jumping away from the hands that were suddenly holding her hips from behind. She turned around, surprised to see the woman from downstairs standing before her.  
"Hey," She finally said with a smirk gracing her lips. "You must be Alexa, fancy running into you here," She teased, slowly stepping forward to close the distance between them.  
“It’s Lexa," Lexa corrected her, surprised she still had the ability to speak as she took a few steps backward to maintain the gap.  
"Well then, Lexa, I'm Clarke and I believe you paid for a good time. I'm here to deliver it," She added, still walking closer to Lexa.  
Lexa did the same until she felt the back of her knees. It didn’t take long for Clarke to finally cose the distance and firmly push Lexa to sit down.  
"I didn’t, I mean I'm not-" She began, but was cut off.  
“Quiet, Lexa,” Clarke demanded. "The only sounds that should be coming out of your mouth in this room should be my name and various curse words,” Before Lexa could reply, Clarke sat on her lap, straddling her and placing her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. Slowly her hips began to move, grinding against Lexa.  
"Um, Clarke I- fuck." Lexa began.  
"Much better," Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear.  
“Clarke, I’m- I mean I'd- I would appreciate if you could, y’know, fuck, get off me,” Lexa finally managed to say, fighting the familiar feeling of warmth between her legs and the goose bumps on her skin.  
“Is something wrong?” Clarke asked. Her hands slowly moved from Lexa’s shoulders and down to the buttons of her blouse. “I must say you’ve dressed up nicely just for little old me,” Clarke laughed softly.  
“Please, Clarke,” When she heard the desperation in Lexa’s voice, Clarke stopped moving her hips unbuttoning Lexa’s blouse, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. “Thank you,” Lexa said, seemingly relieved.  
“And here I was thinking you telling me to stop was some kind of weird kink.”  
Lexa shook her head quickly. “No, I think there’s been a mistake.” Clarke looked even more confused and this time got off of Lexa, now standing up.  
“Do I not look how I did in the pictures?” Clarke asked firmly now with crossed arms.  
“What?” Now Lexa was confused too, before remembering the situation with her name. “Oh god no, I didn’t – I’m not Alexa!” She cried.  
“No, you’re Lexa, they must’ve gotten your name wrong during the booking, look if you don’t want me then –“ Clarke stopped when Lexa groaned, placing her face in her hands and taking a deep breath.  
“My name Is Lexa, I came here for a job interview.” At this Clarke laughed, looking Lexa up and down. “No not here – not that there’s anything wrong with working here – Bedford Law, they gave me the wrong address.”  
“I’ll say.” Clarke laughed again, now smiling. She took a seat next to Lexa and reached for a bottle of rosé on the drinks cart. “Well you might want to give them a call back and rearrange.” She said as she opened the bottle and poured herself a glass. “Want some?” She offered.  
“No, thank you,” Lexa shook her head. “Wait, what?!” She cried. “No, I can just leave now and phone back saying –“  
Clarke hummed what sounded like a no as she drank some of the wine, setting the glass back down. “We keep the door on a timed lock, only opens if there’s an emergency.” She explained.  
“But what if the customer wants to leave? Or what if something happens to you?” Lexa sounded appalled and Clarke smiled softly at her concern.  
“You’re cute. But the only way I can get out is by screaming loud enough and hoping someone hears. They don’t care about it and I’m sorry but even if someone did hear I can’t risk losing my job when they come in and see nothing has happened. Not to mention you get thrown out, as in they’d literally throw you out the back.” Clarke drank more of her wine and licked her lips. “So you may as well make yourself comfortable, which I am more than happy to help with.” She smirked.


	2. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning to some readers, in this chapter there are implications and mentions of rape.

For a few moments they sat in silence, with Clarke drinking more wine and Lexa quickly buttoning up her blouse and adjusting her skirt. She went to pull out her phone but sighed, realising she’d left her blazer in her car.  
She smiled then laughed softly.  
“What is it?” Clarke asked, pouring her second glass.  
“I was just about to complain about this blouse and skirt being uncomfortable and having no pockets but then I remembered you’re wearing lingerie and suddenly I feel privileged,” At this Clarke laughed and nodded.  
“Yeah this isn’t exactly the most practical of outfits but it get’s the job done.” She conceded. “Are you sure you don’t want a drink? It’s included with the booking.  
Lexa scanned the drinks in front of her and settled on a bottle of beer that she opened on the edge of the table.  
"So how long are these doors going to be locked?" She asked.  
Clarke shrugged. "There’s no clock in here but the session is about ninety minutes. There’ll be a bell when the it’s over.”  
“An hour and a half? Is that long enough?” Lexa asked in a serious tone which Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at.  
“More than enough for most men. I have to say I’m a little disappointed you aren’t Alexa. Having someone with stamina would have been a nice change to the usual one pump chumps I get in here.” Both of them laughed.  
“Wait,” Lexa turned to face Clarke. “You don’t…you know…” She trailed off, her cheeks going slightly pink.  
“What do you think?” Lexa shuddered at the thought of the type of men that came in here to make of the private rooms and the women who worked here. An hour and a half alone in a room with a beautiful woman who couldn’t get out.  
She couldn’t imagine any who worked here for very long would still be sitting with as much pride as Clarke, not so much that she came off as a snob, but enough to know she knew her self-worth.  
"Why do you work here?” Lexa blurted out before she could stop herself. She bit her tongue to stop anything else stupid coming out of her mouth as Clarke raised and eyebrow and set her empty wine glass back down on the table to fill it up once more.  
"What do you mean?" She enquired.  
"Nothing, never mind" Lexa aid hastily, drinking some of her beer.  
“That’s not fair. You can’t say something like that to me and not elaborate,” Clarke whined.  
“Elaborate.” Lexa parroted, as if that was enough of an explanation. When Clarke’s face still looked blank she continued. “What kind of stripper uses the word elaborate. I mean you sound like you’re–”  
“Like I’m what?” Clarked asked. “Smart? Because I must be stupid if I’m a prostitute in a strip joint right?” She added defensively.  
Lexa felt shame at what she’d been about to say. “I’m sorry that’s not what I meant.”  
“Yes it is,” Clarke said knowingly. She raised her glass and took a particularly large gulp of wine.  
“Actually I was going to say you sound like you’re from the Upper West Side,” Lexa said truthfully. Clarke scoffed.  
"Enlighten me Lexa; whatever would someone from the upper-west side be doing working here? Last time I checked trust fund kids don’t need a day job."  
“Who said anything about trust fund kid?” Lexa smirked. Clarke looked away, realising she’d given too much a way already. Suddenly she regretted drinking three glasses of wine so quickly.  
“Look, I’m articulate, a little drunk and really don’t need you trying to hear my tragic backstory,” Clarke said with a hint of cynicism.  
“So you have a tragic backstory?” Lexa smiled. “Maybe you should lay off the wine or I’ll end up knowing everything before our time is up.” Lexa teased.  
Clarked shrugged and poured the rest of the wine into her glass. The fre in her eyes was gone, clearly just a show for her customers. Now she looked weary, tired and close to giving up.  
“Are you okay?” Lexa asked with genuine concern. Clarke nodded once, drinking her wine and holding it close like a security blanket. "Come on slow down,” She added, attempting to take what little was left of the wine from Clarke.  
The blonde moved th glass away, knowing the Lexa wouldn’t dare reach across Clarke’s lap after earlier. “What’s your boss going to think if you’re drunk on the job?” At this Clarke scoffed, downing the rest of her wine and smacking her lips when done.  
“I’ll ask him for you later,” She replied, moving her hand to rest on Lexa’s thigh in a way that she was unable to tell had less than innocent intentions. When her hand held a firmer grip and began to move up her skirt, Lexa became quite certain that Clarke was anything but innocent.  
"You're drunk," Lexa told her without moving away. Clarke moved and got on Lexa’s lap with surprising grace despite the amount of wine she had drunk, in Lexa’s opinion.  
"Ha! After one glass of wine?" This time she wasted no time and began to grind hard against Lexa, seeing the surprise and arousal in her eyes which only pushed her to grind more. "You're naive Lexa, not stupid," She quipped, taking the fact that Lexa had made no move to stop her as encouragement. She could see that Lexa was clenching her jaw in an attempt not to react and her knuckles were white where she gripped her beer tightly.  
Clarke slowly leaned in to her ear, the feeling of her breath on Lexa’s neck making Lexa shudder. “You’ve got quite the resolve, lasting this long without touching me,” Clarke teased. Lexa didn’t respond but she did slowly place her beer down on the drinks cart and put her hands on Clarke’s hips. She looked up at Clarke who had moved away from her ear and was still grinding.  
“You’re being paid.” She finally said, keeping a firm grip on Clarke’s hips.  
“Not by you,” Clarke responded.  
“That’s not the point,” Lexa said. With surprising strength, she held Clarke’s hips firmly enough to keep her still. Clarke fought back a moan at the firmness of her grip and looked down at Lexa once more. “Let me buy you dinner.”  
Clarke’s eyes widened at the offer. “Excuse me?” She asked, trying to ignore Lexa’s hands on her hips.  
“Let me buy you dinner, you really want me for reasons other than your job then this is a compromise.” Lexa had to admit this had to be the strangest scenario in which she had asked a girl out on a date.  
“You want to buy me dinner?” Clarke asked, still shocked by the question. Lexa nodded. “Okay,” She agreed after taking a moment to think.  
Suddenly a bell chimed in the room, indicating the end of the session. The lock on the door clicked softly as it unlocked.  
“What’s your number?” Lexa asked, consciously keeping her hands on Clarke.  
“You don’t have a pen,” Clarke countered.  
“I’ll remember,” Lexa smirked, finally lifting Clarke off of her with ease.


	3. Tomorrow at Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of 20GAYTEEN I'm bringing this fic back for at least semi-regular updates as and whenAnother note, there have been some minor alterations in past chapters so I advise going back and rereading!  
> Thank you for being so patient and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Before you begin reading I'd like to warn readers that this chapter contains aggression towards women, controlling behaviour and mentions/implications of rape.

Clarke let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding in as soon as Lexa left the room. She sat back down on the couch, quickly messing up her and making sure to smudge a little of her makeup.

A few moments later a man walked in, he was tall, wearing a tailored black suit with slicked back hair.

“Clarke, my star girl,” He beamed as he approached, pulling her in for a hug. She made no move to hug him back and clenched her jaw when she felt his hand reach down and grab her ass firmly.

“I must say I thought Alexa Mikhailov was some sweaty Russian dude with a big ego and a small dick,” He said thoughtfully, eventually pulling away and looking Clarke up and down with a predatory look in his eyes. “Aren’t you lucky to have been paid to spend an hour and a half with that piece of ass. If she comes back I might have to get cameras installed in your room.” His smile was slimy, and Clarke fought the urge to gag at the thought of him seeing her with any customer, let alone Lexa.

“Go and fuck yourself, John.” She said bluntly. Suddenly he held her chin turned it to look up at him.

“Now, now, Clarke.” Suddenly John’s tone changed from bright and cheerful to gruff and menacing. “You’re already on thin ice after last week. You lost one of my best clients.” He snapped. Clarke looked up with defiance in her eyes.

“He raped me,” She said simply, not looking away.

“He paid me to have you for an hour and a half. You know what you signed up for when you took him on as a client.” He growled. “Now you owe me for that session. I’ll be taking it out of your pay check. Get downstairs.” He roughly let go of her face and turned to leave. Clarke followed shortly after, making her way down to the public floor.

 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Miss Woods!” The receptionist exclaimed over the phone.

“Really it’s okay, I was half worried I’d gotten the address wrong myself,” Lexa brushed it off out of politeness more than anything.

“I’ll email you the correct address right now, would you be able to make it on Monday?” She asked.

“Yes, Monday is great,” Lexa beamed, thankful she hadn’t blown her shot at getting a job this soon. “Same time?” She added.

“Yes!” Lexa was shocked at how this receptionist could remain this chipper despite most likely getting into trouble with her boss over the mix up. “We look forward to seeing you, have a nice evening!”

“Thank you, you too,” Lexa hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the countertop and setting her phone down. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer, cracking it open on the counter top and taking a big gulp – she needed it after the day she’d had.

“Hey, Lexa,” Lexa looked over to see her sister, Anya, poking her head out from the door of her bedroom looking quite frantic. “Have you seen my sweatshirt? The one with the hole in the armpit?” She asked.

“You’re taking that on vacation?” Lexa scoffed, looking around and seeing it on one of the couches. She picked it up and tossed it at Anya who quickly went back into her room.

Lexa decided to see just how close she was to finishing her packing and was surprised to see her sister was virtually done. Despite her success there were clothes strewn about Anya’s usually tidy room and those that weren’t were folded neatly into her suitcase.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me for a week,” Lexa stated, sitting on Anya’s bed. Anya was so involved in her last minute packing that she didn’t even notice Lexa enter until her sister spoke.

“It’s only a week,” Anya laughed. “Hey could you sit on this so I can zip it?” She asked, gesturing to her suitcase. Lexa smiled and set her beer down on the bedside table before closing the suitcase and sitting on top of it whilst Anya zipped it shut.

“I know but I’m barely an adult, I can’t look after myself,” She insisted, getting off of the bed once Anya was done.

“I’m sure if you can survive college and law school you’ll be just fine here,” Anya laughed.

“I am a danger to myself and others when I am in the kitchen; you know this,” Anya hummed in agreement at this as she pulled on her sneakers and lifted her suitcase off of the bed.

“So order takeout,” She suggested.

“For a week?”

“Okay so learn to cook,” She offered instead. Now it was Lexa’s turn to laugh. “I’ll just have to ration the leftovers and try not to die of starvation. If you come back and find my body I’m holding you accountable,” She stated. Anya didn’t reply at first, instead she walked out of her room and pulled on her coat, checking her phone to see if the Uber was here.

“Right, my Uber is outside, I’ll see you in a week and I didn’t go to college and even I know that will not hold up in a court of law,” She called from the lounge. Lexa came to join her and pulled her in for a tight hug, handing Anya her suitcase.

“Be safe!” She called as her sister took her luggage and left the apartment.

Lexa sighed and walked over to the couch, slumping down into it and looking at the TV. It was just the news on a loop, nothing interesting aside from the usual. She flicked the channels for a while and after finding nothing appealing to watch she instead stood up and picked up her phone from the kitchen.

As soon as she’d gotten into her car she had put Clarke’s number into her phone. It was way too soon to call, and Clarke didn’t exactly work a nine-to-five job.

Almost as if on auto-pilot she unlocked her phone and called Clarke’s number. She was about to hang up after the third ring when a familiar voice answered.

“Hello?” Lexa paused for a minute, unsure of what to say before realising how creepy this must be for Clarke if she didn’t say anything soon.

“Hello, Clarke, it’s Lexa, from earlier,” Lexa internally cursed herself for sounding so stupid – as if Clarke was going to forget their meeting earlier.

“Oh, hi,” She said happily. “Just couldn’t wait to call me then?” She teased. Lexa was sure Clarke knew that she was blushing at her words despite not being able to see her face.

“Well I just thought I’d call to make sure that you still wanted to go to dinner with me some time,” Lexa could hear the sound of her chances with Clarke crashing and burning around her at this rate.

“So, you’re calling me in advance to make sure it’s still okay if you call me to ask me to have dinner with you?” Clarke laughed. Lexa was surprised she didn’t hang up on her then and there.

“Actually, I was going to ask if you’re free tomorrow evening, at eight?” She asked, striving to be less of a mess. She sipped her beer more out of habit than because she was thirsty and waited for Clarke’s response.

“Saturday at eight…” Clarke thought for a moment. “Sounds good, are we eating in or out?” She asked in the same teasing voice that Lexa was already beginning to get used to.

“Well my sister is away on vacation, so my place is free,” Lexa offered. “I could text you my address?” She added.

“Sounds good, see you tomorrow at eight then,” Clarke agreed.

“See you tomorrow,” Lexa smiled.


End file.
